Sweet Revenge
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Xander takes Spike to a strip club for his eighteenth birthday. Once there, he gets quite a surprise. Spuffy!
1. Chapter 1

This is something short that came to me out of nowhere, only about two parts. It will involve older Buffy and younger Spike; I've always wanted to write that. Happy Thanksgiving to those that celebrate it!

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, Will. A young man only turns eighteen once."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested and I told you, it's Spike now."

Xander Harris cringed at the nickname his best friend came up with. "I still don't get the whole point of that. Did you just change your image and name, so your old man wouldn't pick on you anymore?"

Spike glared at him. "He has nothing to do with this, I was just sick of being William. It was time for a change, anyway. Are you saying you don't like my new look?"

Xander shrugged. "It's okay, if you're into that sort of thing." A smile lit up his face. "It would look even better at the strip club."

"For the millionth bloody time, I'm not going. I told you, Harris. I didn't want to celebrate my birthday. I'm not exactly the type of bloke to go to strip clubs."

Xander shook his head. "No, William isn't the strip club type. Spike is all bad ass; this should be right up your alley. Admit it, doesn't the idea of having a half-naked woman giving you a lap dance sound appealing? I know it does to me. This could be just what you need to prove that William is gone. And plus, it would piss your dad off."

Spike grinned, the whole thing sounding much more interesting to him now. Derek Pratt was a prick of a father, always on Spike's case about every little thing. His mother passed away when he was six-years-old, Derek had been involved with many women who were generally half his age ever since. They had all treated him like crap, but not his dad's most recent love. His dear stepmother was only twenty-seven, but she was very nice to him. He always wondered what she was doing with a bastard such as Derek, she deserved better. He snapped out of his reverie at the sound of Xander's voice.

"So, are you in?"

Spike nodded after a moment. "Yeah, I'm in."

* * *

They entered the strip club later that night, both amazed at their new surroundings.

"Man, this place is great. I guarantee this will be one birthday you'll never forget."

Spike wasn't convinced, but followed Xander to a table that had a good view of the stage. Intrigued, he watched the dancers, wondering how they had the guts to do that in front of such a huge audience of perverted men, sometimes women.

Xander couldn't turn his eyes away. "Check out the brunette, she's totally looking at me."

Spike chuckled, knowing that pretty surely wasn't true. A striking blonde suddenly walked on stage, she was wearing a skimpy bikini as she danced around the pole. He didn't understand why she looked so familiar to him, but shook that feeling off.

Xander clapped Spike on the back. "You get to choose one of these lovely ladies to give you a private lap dance. It's my present to you, man."

Spike gulped as he watched all of the scantily clad women, finding it hard to make such a decision. His eyes landed on the gorgeous blonde that had his attention earlier. Once she moved closer to them, he was able to finally place where he had seen her before. His jaw dropped, along with Xander's, who just seemed to recognize her as well.

"Holy shit, is that Buffy?"

Spike nodded, not knowing what else to say. His darling stepmother was up there half-naked, dancing provocatively for all the world to see. A thought suddenly occurred to him, followed by a smirk. "I know which one I want." It looked like he would finally get his revenge.

* * *

Buffy headed to one of the back rooms after being told that someone was celebrating their birthday and wanted a private session with her. She always hated this part, but the money was well worth it. When Buffy finally entered the room, she gasped at the sight of the man waiting for her.

"William? Is that you?"

Spike grinned, trying his best not to stutter as he answered her. "Yeah, I have to admit that this is the last place I would have expected to see you. So, is this where you go every night when my father thinks you're out with friends?"

Buffy paled at that. "Please, don't tell him. I needed the extra money and this was all I could get. I didn't feel right about asking your father for it. My sister needs an operation, and my mother has been too ill lately to work. I wanted to help out."

Spike felt bad for her, not knowing that her family was having a hard time. "I won't say anything." He took out a wad of bills from his pocket. "Here, you should have this."

Buffy was confused. "I haven't danced for you yet."

He shook his head. "I wouldn't really have you do that, Buffy. I came here for all the wrong reasons. I wanted to get back at my father, but I won't use you for that. You've always been really nice to me, more than I deserve."

Buffy took his hand in hers, closing the money in his fist. "You keep that, give it to me afterwards. I don't care why you came here, but you are here now. I want you to get what you paid for. It is your birthday, after all."

He raised his eyebrows, but only nodded.

"I know you two don't have the best relationship. I tried talking to Derek about it, but he's a stubborn man. I don't care how long it takes, but I'll get him to leave you alone. I promise you that. You're such a sweet, caring person. I've always thought so." Truth be told, she always thought more than that since she first saw him. He was only sixteen then, but Buffy always found him to be very adorable. Now, she just found him to be sexy as hell.

Spike gulped when she moved closer to him, trailing her fingers over his chest. God, she was beautiful. He always did have a huge crush on her, but feared telling anyone about it.

Buffy straddled his lap, pressing her lips to his and slipping her tongue inside. That wasn't part of her job, but she couldn't resist.

Spike took in a breath when she pulled away, knowing that she was bound to feel just how pleased he was by her actions.

Buffy giggled. "Someone's very excited." She stood up and started dancing in front of him, thrusting her ass in his face.

Spike had an urge to touch it, but found that it was hard to move at the moment.

The dance lasted for a few minutes, but it wasn't enough to satisfy either of them.

Buffy glanced down to see his hard on through his pants, realizing that he must be very uncomfortable. She lowered his zipper, releasing his manhood. Buffy had no idea he went commando, but was definitely not disappointed. She licked her lips at his impressive size. Her husband was very displeasing in the romance department lately. She needed something more.

Spike's eyes rolled back when she touched him, this was far more than he ever expected.

"Is that okay?" she wondered.

"God, yes," he replied, barely able to get that out.

Buffy smiled and kneeled down, gently stroking him to feel how smooth he was. She gazed back at him to see the pleasure on his face. "Have you ever been touched here before, William?"

He blushed. "No, only by myself." Spike really wished he didn't say that, but was greeted by her warm smile.

"That's what I figured. Well, there's a first time for everything." She stroked him a little more, pleased by the moans he was making.

"Love, I won't be able to last much longer," he panted.

Buffy was turned on even more by the pet name, not feeling that way when her husband used it. She could tell that he was close and squeezed him harder.

That was enough for Spike to lose control as he was brought to release. He had never been more turned on in his life. "You're an amazing woman," he told her truthfully, noticing her cheeks heat up and finding it to be absolutely charming.

She stood up and avoided his gaze. "We should get back out there."

Spike nodded and handed her the money again.

Buffy shook her head. "I can't take that, it wouldn't be right. I'll just see you at home later."

Spike was confused as he watched her leave, wondering if she regretted what happened between them. He knew that she was married to his father and nothing was likely to ever change that, but didn't regret anything for a second. His old man wasn't good enough for her, and hoped that she would soon realize that. Spike finally met up with Xander outside, a big grin on his friend's face.

"So, how was it?"

A slow smile formed on Spike's face as he thought back to what happened. "Bloody amazing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Spike entered his house to notice soft music playing, and candles lit everywhere. He was confused for a moment, until he moved into the dining room and saw the dinner for two prepared. His heart nearly stopped at the implication. It had been over two weeks since Spike found Buffy at the strip club, and she'd managed to avoid him ever since. It was obvious that she prepared a romantic evening for her and his father. After what happened between them, the thought of her with Derek Pratt was enough to make him sick to his stomach. He had to get out of there.

"Hey, you're here early."

Spike turned around to find Buffy standing on the stairs, wearing some silky lingerie that left nothing to the imagination. He gulped at the sight of her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I'll just go somewhere else; give you two some time alone."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you mean your father? He has some business thing in Los Angeles, so he'll be gone all weekend. I guess he forgot to tell you."

Spike was confused now. "If he won't be coming home, then what is all of this for?" he wondered, motioning to the candles.

Buffy smiled and headed down the stairs, until she was right in front of him. "I did this for us, William. I've thought a lot about what happened, and realized that I don't want it to end like that. I know you probably think that I regretted it, but I don't. I was just confused and needed to do some thinking, but it's all clear to me now." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Derek has been having an affair, I've known for a while. I'm sure he's not in LA on business, but he thinks I'm just a naïve little girl. That I'm just some stupid blonde who would never figure out what he's been doing. I think this would be the perfect weekend for us to get to know each other better," she finished, placing her hand on his arm.

Spike shrugged her touch off, taking a step back. "So, that's what this is? You've been burned by my old man, so now you only want me to get back at him? I actually thought you were a better person than that. I'm sorry that he hurt you, but I won't be your whipping boy."

Buffy stopped him from walking away. "It's not like that at all. I care about you, Will. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you these last couple of weeks. Even if I hadn't found out your father was cheating on me, I would still want you. I know that doesn't make me a very good person, but I can't help the way I feel. I already have the divorce papers. I plan on getting him to sign when he comes back, and then I'm moving out. You're eighteen now, we can finally be together."

Spike could tell that she was sincere, but had to be sure. "Where would you go?"

"I'll be staying with a friend, until I can find my own place. I'm not going to pressure you into anything. I know you're young and would probably rather be with someone your own age. I don't have much to offer…"

Spike cut her off by smashing his lips to hers, pulling away when they both needed to breathe. "Do you have any idea how much I want you? You're all I can bloody think about."

She smiled in relief. "I think I can feel how much you want me. Let's go upstairs."

Spike let her lead him away, excited at the thought of being with her in every way possible, but didn't find the idea of making love to her in the bed she shared with his father to be very appealing. He was very relieved when she pulled him into his room instead, closing the door behind them.

Buffy released his hand, moving over to his bed and turning around to stare at him. She lifted her nightie over her head and slowly dropped it to the floor, revealing her very naked body to his gaze.

Spike had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

"This is your first time, right?"

He felt embarrassed by that, but only nodded.

She nodded as well, smiling at him tenderly. "We'll go slowly, then."

Spike gulped for what felt like the millionth time, then headed over to her and captured her lips with his once again.

Buffy moaned into his mouth as she felt him lift her up and gently place her down on the bed. She watched in admiration as he removed his clothing, never before seeing anyone move quite so fast.

Spike rested his body on top of hers, nothing between them. He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, then finally reached her lips, slipping his tongue inside to massage it with hers.

Buffy gasped for air once he parted.

"I'm not sure of what to do," he whispered.

"You're doing fine, Spike."

That was the first time his nickname had ever passed her lips, and it was enough to turn him on.

"I need you inside me now. I don't think I can wait much longer," she commented.

Spike was happy to oblige, moving on top of her and positioning himself over her entrance. "I don't have any condoms."

She shook her head. "That's okay; I've been on the pill for a while now."

He was very relieved to hear that. "Would it hurt you?"

Buffy smiled at his innocence, caressing his cheek. "You won't hurt me."

Spike nodded and lifted his body up, then plunged all the way inside of her.

Buffy gasped at the wonderful invasion, trailing her fingers over his back.

"Are you okay?" he wondered.

She gazed into his eyes. "I'm perfect, you can go faster."

Spike nodded again, thrusting into her hard and fast. He buried his face against her neck, smothering kisses on her smooth skin. "God, you feel so bloody good. I could stay inside you forever, love."

Buffy kissed his lips sweetly. "I would let you."

He was touched and couldn't place the look she was giving him, but didn't have much time to think about it.

"Harder, Spike. I'm so close, baby."

Spike couldn't deny her what she wanted, reaching down her body to bring her closer to release.

Buffy cried out as she came, Spike right behind her.

He pulled out of her after a moment, laying beside her and staring up at the ceiling.

Buffy rested her head against his shoulder. "I've never felt anything like that before."

Spike had to agree. Not really having anything to compare it to, but knowing it couldn't possibly get any better than that. "You're incredible, Buffy."

She smiled up at him, starting to feel herself drift off. "You got the job done yourself."

Spike smiled as well, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and wondering what morning would bring. One thought entered his mind before he followed his new love in slumber. _My father's a bloody idiot._

**The End**

That's probably not the best ending, but there wasn't supposed to be much to this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
